Problem: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t - 9}{4t - 7} = 3$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4t - 7$ $ t - 9 = 3(4t - 7) $ $t - 9 = 12t - 21$ $-9 = 11t - 21$ $12 = 11t$ $11t = 12$ $t = \dfrac{12}{11}$